Xigbar
Xigbar, the Freeshooter, is the Nobody of Braig and was the original Organization XIII's Number II, as well as the commander of the Sniper Nobodies. He is now one of the Thirteen Seekers of Darkness and hosts a piece of Master Xehanort's heart inside him. His attribute is Space, and he uses this to freely redirect the projectiles fired from his twin Arrowguns, alter the layout of the battlefield, and even hang upside-down in mid-air. Journal ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Opening No. II XIGBAR Founding member. He keeps an ear to the ground and a finger on the trigger. Manipulates space. Weapon: Arrowguns Enemy File The Organization's No. II, a master of the arrowgun and spatial manipulation. As a long-range fighter, he'll try to keep foes from closing in by warping away as he fires. The full salvo attack he uses in desperate situations is truly devastating. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' First Entry Organization XIII's Number II. Nothing else about him has come to light. He vanished, leaving Sora with naught but puzzling words. Apparently Organization members can use the darkness to come and go as they please. Second Entry Organization XIII's Number II. When Sora called out to him, thinking he was Riku, Xigbar gave a curt reply. His motives and his methods remain unclear. Surely he has a greater goal in mind, but what could it be? Third Entry Organization XIII's Number II. He told Sora once that he reminded him of someone else. Puzzling words, indeed... Some part of him did seem to be enjoying Sora's reaction. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' One of Organization XIII's members. As Number II, he has Xehanort's trust above all others. His job this time has been to vex Sora and lead him further into the abyss of sleep. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Story Between Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Xigbar was created when his original persona, Braig, and Ansem the Wise's other five apprentices dabbled too deep into darkness through their continued experiments. Braig found Even and Ienzo lying lifelessly on the ground inside Ansem's computer room, and he was surprised by Xehanort, who summoned Master Xehanort's Keyblade and proceeded to stab him in the chest, extracting his heart. In his last moments, Braig asked if the man before him truly was the Master Xehanort he knew, only to be scoffed at, as his attacker preferred to be called "Ansem." Although his heart would go on to become a Heartless, Braig's strong will enabled his body to continue existing as the Nobody Xigbar. The Nobodies of the six apprentices formed the original Organization XIII, and they banished Ansem the Wise to the Realm of Darkness. Because of his original self's strong ties to Master Xehanort, Xigbar was aware of the true purpose of Organization XIII. Xigbar, along with Xaldin, was the member who found and brought Marluxia into the Organization. After his return to the Castle That Never Was, he came across Zexion and expressed his knowledge of the events of Keyblade warriors that appeared before they found Xehanort. He also spoke about his eavesdropping on Xemnas during his visits to the Chamber of Repose, and how he seemed to be conversing with someone that wasn't really there. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Present when Xion joins the Organization, Xigbar is shocked when Demyx reveals the annihilations that took place at Castle Oblivion. Later joining Roxas on a recon mission to Agrabah, they overhear Aladdin and Jasmine discussing the rebuilding of their city after many sandstorms strike. Xigbar later challenges Roxas at Olympus Coliseum when he first enters the Games, claiming to "care about his future." The fight is cut short when the Guard Armor appears. Xigbar later discusses the defaulting Xion with Xemnas and Saïx in Where Nothing Gathers, later challenging "Poppet" himself in Wonderland. Xigbar then sees Xion as Ventus, and Xion is able to quickly strike Xigbar down with the power she is unknowingly sapping from Roxas. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Not long after arriving in Hollow Bastion and reuniting with Aerith, Leon, and Yuffie, Sora engages a number of Dusk Nobodies in battle around the city. After being led away from the main town, Sora, Goofy, and Donald hear voices mocking them, but they can't find their source. After Sora demands that the sources of the voices show themselves, the remaining Organization members materialize, laughing. Though they are hooded, they are recognizable as the Organization from the description given to Sora and his companions by Yen Sid. The Organization eventually departs, but Xigbar, still cloaked and hooded, stays behind to taunt Sora further, making him and his friends feel anxious about the power of the Organization. Xigbar also openly compares the similarities between a glaring look Sora gives him and one given to him by another; Sora dismisses this as random banter meant to confuse him, and Xigbar leaves. He later travels to the Land of Dragons, where he converts a dragon into the Heartless Storm Rider to harvest hearts for the Organization. Sora encounters Xigbar at the gates to the Emperor's throne room, believing him to be Riku, who has been underminding the Nobody's scheme. When asked if he is Riku, Xigbar removes his hood and summons several Snipers to distract Sora and his allies as he makes his getaway. After Riku and Naminé help Kairi to escape from the Organization, Riku and Kairi head for the Hall of Empty Melodies, a large, open-air room leading further up into the Castle That Never Was. Sora and his party arrive there, but they are stopped by Saïx, who spawns swarms of Shadow Heartless, as well as a few Armored Knights, to attack the intruders. Maleficent and Pete also arrive, expressing interest in taking the Organization's castle for themselves. Saïx departs, and, while hidden, Xigbar unleashes a rain of bullets to destroy the Heartless surrounding Sora. He asks if Sora has "been a good boy," and the Keyblade wielder demands that Xigbar show himself. He does so, stating with false disappointment that it sounds like he hasn't. Xigbar explains that Sora has put Organization XIII in a "pickle," and he supposes that this must be the reason why the Keyblade chose him. He then cryptically states the Keyblade picked a "dud this time," and that Sora doesn't look like he's "half the hero the others were." Sora simply takes this as an attempt to throw him off-guard, and Xigbar engages him in battle, referring to him as "Roxas" and expressing anger over Roxas's betrayal. Ultimately, Xigbar is defeated, and he begins to fade into the darkness. Sora asks him why he called him "Roxas," to which Xigbar merely chuckles and responds, "Wouldn't you like to know..." before vanishing. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Despite his destruction, Xigbar is revived along with Ansem, Seeker of Darkness and Xemnas. When Sora first arrives in The World That Never Was, Xigbar tries to shoot at him from atop a nearby building in the Dark City. He leaps down to meet the Keyblade wielder face-to-face, and when Sora asks how he could possibly still exist, he calls out to both Sora and Roxas and proceeds to explain. Xigbar reveals that it was the Organization who lured Sora into the Realm of Sleep, as well as that they have been manipulating his actions ever since. He states that Sora is now trapped in a state of sleep, and when the boy summons the Keyblade, Xigbar refers to Ventus and claims that Sora still has the "angry look down." Xigbar teleports away, appearing upside-down in the air above Sora, and he proceeds to fire a circle of energy bullets around him. The bullets take the shape of several figures dressed in Organization XIII's trademark black coat, and among them stands Young Xehanort. As Xehanort takes Sora into the past, Xigbar expresses his hope that Sora has a good dream as the Keyblade wielder falls asleep once again. As Sora chases what he believes are illusions created by the Organization throughout The World That Never Was, he eventually comes to a series of fallen skyscrapers, upon which he encounters Xigbar again. The Nobody confirms that what Sora was seeing was actually a dream, and he comments on how troublesome hearts are. When Sora makes the observation that the people he saw in those dreams were expressing genuine emotion and thus had hearts, Xigbar smirks and exclaims that Sora has finally realized the truth. Xemnas appears behind them at that moment, and together with Xigbar, he explains the true purpose of Organization XIII: to gather thirteen empty vessels to hold a piece of Master Xehanort's heart inside of them. Sora cannot believe Xigbar and Xemnas would willingly deceive their allies, and when he asks how Xigbar could even allow his personality to be taken over by someone else's, he merely quips that he is already "half-Xehanort." Sora summons the Keyblade, claiming he obtains his power from all who are connected to him. Xigbar points out that this is specifically why Sora can wield the Keyblade in the first place, and he tries to welcome him into the Organization as its thirteenth vessel. Sora exclaims that the bond he shares with other peoples' hearts is his power, and Xigbar flees, leaving the Keyblade wielder to battle Xemnas. After Master Xehanort's revival in Where Nothing Gathers, the elderly Keyblade Master attempts to put a piece of his heart inside Sora. Riku and King Mickey try to rescue their friend, but they are subdued by Ansem and Xemnas. Lea arrives just in time to save Sora, however, and Xigbar, who sits nearby in Vexen's former throne, is greatly surprised by this, mistakenly referring to him as "Axel." Xigbar demands to know why Lea has come, and when Lea claims that he will always be there to bring his friends back to where they rightfully belong, the Nobody asks Master Xehanort what the Organization's next move should be, for the group is running out of time. Another member of Organization XIII, Saïx, proceeds to attack Lea, and soon after Donald and Goofy arrive in The World That Never Was to save Riku and Mickey from Ansem's Guardian, Xigbar and the other members of Organization XIII begin the process of returning to their own time periods. Master Xehanort explains that they will not return until the time for the Seven Guardians of Light to clash with the Thirteen Seekers of Darkness has come. Between Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance and Kingdom Hearts III When Sora again forces himself into a state of sleep in an attempt to contact the heart of Ventus inside him, a paradox is created that throws the time-space continuum into disarray. The boundaries between time periods disappear, and Xigbar is able to return to the present along with the other Thirteen Seekers of Darkness. Together with the other incarnations of Master Xehanort, he begins a search through the worlds across time and space for the true Kingdom Hearts. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Appearance Xigbar wears the usual Organization garb of a black cloak, black boots, and black gloves, though his cloak is distinguishable by more pointed shoulders and the fact that it sags at the shoulders, as well. The sleeves of his cloak are also somewhat closer-fitting than normal, though not as close as Axel's. In terms of facial features, Xigbar sports gold eyes, pointed ears, upturned eyebrows, and dark hair with several grey streaks tied into a long ponytail. All of these are the result of the piece of Master Xehanort's heart Xigbar harbors within him, which he accepted prior to becoming a Nobody. Xigbar also has two visible injuries on his face, the first being a damaged right eye covered by an eyepatch, while the other is a large, jagged scar extending from his left cheek to just under his left eye. His original self, Braig, received these injuries when he fought the Keyblade wielder Terra in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Personality Xigbar has a laid-back and cocky attitude and likes to taunt his opponents. When not on missions, he occasionally enjoys eavesdropping on his fellow Organization members. He relies heavily on instinct, rather than on intelligence, for both decision-making and fighting, making him adaptable and unpredictable in battle. In the English version of the Kingdom Hearts series, Xigbar speaks with a stereotypical surfer accent, emphasizing his extremely casual attitude, and he habitually uses the phrase "As if." Xigbar is one of the more comical members of the Organization, alongside Axel and Demyx, due to his fondness for wisecracks and sarcasm. He is rarely serious and even makes sarcastic quips during battle. Like Demyx, Xigbar has given several members of Organization XIII nicknames, calling Roxas "kiddo" or "tiger," Xion "Poppet," and Axel "Flamesilocks." Xigbar generally seems to care very little for his fellow Organization members. For example, he tells Roxas that what had happened to the members stationed at Castle Oblivion did not bother him, despite the fact that he had personally recruited Marluxia. He even states that he is glad the Castle That Never Was is quieter. In the Organization's final meeting, Xigbar somewhat jokingly remarks that there are more free seats. Xigbar does show some degree of empathy on occasion, especially towards Xion when she fails to defeat the Organization's "impostor". Despite his high rank, Xigbar is not given high authority like Saïx or Marluxia, but he instead is sent on missions and confrontations with Sora. He does, however, maintain a position of importance in the Organization due to his past with Xehanort, and he is privy to information about the Organization's leader that few others know. Xigbar has a habit of divulging relatively important information to his enemies through his taunts, though he is typically vague enough that they do not understand his meeting; an example of this is his numerous comments to Sora about Ventus and Roxas. Xigbar is described by Roxas as being difficult to trick. Xigbar does not seem to be intimidated by Xemnas as some other Organization members are, going so far as to spy on him in the Chamber of Repose. Xigbar considers Roxas to be a traitor, like the rest of the Organization. Unlike the other Organization members, Xigbar does not express fear or remorse while fading into darkness, instead chuckling rather triumphantly and giving Sora a cocky reply to the final question Sora asks him. Given his general knowledge of Xehanort's plans and his subsequent return, Xigbar may have known beforehand that he would be restored. Abilities As the "Freeshooter", Xigbar attacks from far away using his twin Arrowguns, firing rapid barrages of lasers at Sora. He uses his control over space to its fullest, bending his attribute to teleport, warp his shots, and levitate upside down. With this ability, Xigbar does not even have to aim at Sora to hit him. Instead, he can simply fire anywhere he wishes and open spatial rifts to redirect the shots towards the Keyblade wielder. Nonetheless, Xigbar is shown to be an exceptional gunslinger, as seen in the cutscene before the battle against him, when he effortlessly destroys all of the Heartless surrounding Sora, Donald, and Goofy without hitting any of the protagonists even once. He appears to be very quick and hard to hit, although his skills still did not give him the ability to defeat Sora and company. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Xigbar has a Limit Break called Critical Snipe. During Critical Snipe, Xigbar's gameplay goes into an over-the-shoulder third-person shooter mode. He combines his two Arrowguns into a single sniper rifle, and he fires large, powerful bullets at the target. Enemies Xigbar hits take damage and are temporarily stunned. Due to his manipulation of space, he can hang in midair and shoot, but not upside down. During Xigbar's Final Limit, Xigbar's bullets become larger, more powerful, and can be fired at a faster rate. They also morph into spheres of pink, white, and blue energy. Their strength is shown by the ripples they make in space as they are fired. Enemies that are hit take heavy damage. Overall, despite his laid-back nature, Xigbar has been shown to be a very capable fighter, able to instantly wipe out a large swarm of Shadow Heartless on more than one occasion. Weapon Xigbar wields two ranged weapons called Arrowguns, the main model he wields called Sharpshooter. The top of each weapon bears a pattern similar to the Nobody symbol. They are purple, strangely shaped weapons that appear to be somewhat similar to crossbows. They shoot red laser arrows which bend towards a target, making them quite deadly with Xigbar's aim. Xigbar uses his Space attribute to full effect by creating wormholes to fire the shots through during battle. The blasts can be rebounded at Xigbar using the Keyblade's "Guard" ability. During Xigbar's desperation attacks, the Arrowguns are able to fire a massive stream of powerful rounds, which glow blue rather than red, and adapt a rapid-fire ability. When held together and charged, the weapons can fire a massive, blue energy arrow that rebounds around the area, and they can be angled to hit an enemy multiple times. After several attacks, the Arrowguns need to be reloaded. In Kingdom Hearts III, after he is possessed by Master Xehanort, Xigbar unlocks the ability inherent in all members of the Thirteen Seekers of Darkness to wield the elderly Keyblade Master's signature Keyblade. File:Sharpshooter.png|Sharpshooter, Xigbar's primary model of Arrowgun File:Master Xehanort's Keyblade.png|Master Xehanort's Keyblade Trivia Category:Thirteen Seekers of Darkness Category:The World That Never Was Category:Original characters Category:Kingdom Hearts III characters